


After the Silver Age

by Ununnilium



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Silver Age

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110178747550/ .

The war with the Moon is over. We didn’t lose, but we didn’t win either. The Prince of the Earth is missing. The Queen is confirmed dead. The Silver Millenium is over. It’s left up to us mere humans to pick up the pieces.

“The systems that support Atlantis are breaking down,” said the Acting Viceroy, smoking a roll of pipeweed. “They’ll be underwater in a generation.”

“So it’s evacuation time?”

“Yes, but we’ve got other agents on that.” He handed me a scroll of papyrus, its wax sealed with the crest of the House of Eternal Flame. “The Atlantean princess was on Mars when the Moon fell. Your assignment is to take the Silver Ways to Olympus Mons and get her back at any cost.”

“Agent Carter of Mars?” I said, taking the scroll. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
